Then & Now
by Scoobiieex323
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its kevins 22nd birthday and everyone is getting ready. its a back and forth story of how kevin and edd began. but there is some bumps in the road. can they fight it or give up? nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. i dont own ed,edd, and eddy
1. Then & Now

Edd took Kevins hand leading him to the center of the cul-de-sac being that Kevin was blindfolded.

It was 8pm, the sun was going down and everyone was getting street ready. Johnny and plank was setting up the food and snacks table. there was skittles, popcorn, hot dogs , hamburgers and JAW BREAKERS. Rolf was cleaning the street picking up any trash he saw. Jimmy and Sarah put up the decorations. Nazz and Nat was setting up the bonfire while Ed and Eddy was bringing in the cake with a motorcycle on it. The Kanker sisters set up the lights.

"Put it down gently lumpy" Eddy said as him and Ed placed the cake on the table

"we're all done over here guys" Ed yelled to the others.

"we're done here too" as sarah was getting off the ladder.

"hurry up nat, they're gunna be here any second." Nazz yelling at Nat.

"yeah, yeah. Its finished, Geez" as Nat crossed his arms but smiled knowing it was all for his bestfriend.

...

"Where are we going dork?" Kevin said as he tries to take the blindfold off untill a certain blue eyes, dark haired beauty snacked his hand down. "No peeking Kevin." Edd giggled. Still holding his hand edd makes kevin stop in his place then goes behind him.

"you may proceed to removing your blindfold."Edd said excitedly. The redhead takes both his hands and places them each end of his blindfold slowly lifting them up and sees the cul-de-sac kids yelling

"SUPRISE" and a banner that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN.

a smile came across his face and a single tear fell. Edd hugs kevin from behind. "happy 22nd birthday"

"Thanks babe." Kevin says as he swings Double D to his front and dips him for a sweet passonite kiss.

"ooooohhhh" half the Cul-de-sac kids say teasingly. "Hey birthday sex is to be saved for later, lets party" Nat giggled. Kevin made his rounds to everyone while they all wished him a happy birthday. Edd slipped away to go retrieve his gift for kevin.

...

Edd jingles his keys and enters his house to grab a big box with a big green bow on it that matched his lovers eyes sitting on the kitchen counter. "im sure hes going to love this" Edd looks around his empty house. Its been 2 years since his parents left the house to him. In fact all the parents left their homes to their kids. the cul-de-sac kids didnt want to be apart from each other and the parents didnt want to stay living with their children. (what parent wants to live with their kids forever?). Edd steps out of his house with his big box in hand. locks the door and makes his way back to the party.

"Hey babe where you went?" as kevin approached Edd

"I had to retrieve something from home"

"ok, well come on its no party with out you" Kevin grabbed edds hand and kissed his left check. The music was loud, the food was delicious. shots were taken, even Double D had a few. The party last for hours.

(1:00am) everyone gathered by the fire as they sobered up and started to reminisce about their childhood. Kevins arm was around edds shoulder while edds head was tucked between kevins neck and shoulder. "Hey nazz"

"yeah kevin"

"remember the time we tied you up to the light posts cause we thought rolfs house was invaded by aliens, so we used you as a sacrifice"

Everyone laughed while nat spit out his soda, shocked but still laughing. " you guys did what?"

"that wasnt funny kevin, you guys left me there" Nazz giggled.

"what about the time sockhead made me those elevator shoes so i can get tall and i stomped on kevin" Eddy laughed hysterically

" i still owe you a punding for that" kev replied with a smirk.

"plank says if you guys remember this song" As johnny held plank up to his ear and sang.

" when you stub your toe and it hurts you know".

"FRIENDS ARE THERE TO HELP YOU" Everyone sang in unison. they all bursted into laughter. Kevin looked down at his dweeb in his arms to see that gap toothed smile he always loved. Edd sat up "ok friends time for gifts." Kevin got a new pair of shoes from nazz and nat, a bucket of sausages from rolf, 2 of the latest zombie movies from ed and eddy, a piece of wood from from plank and johnny, a card with $100 in it from sarah and jimmy, a leather jacket from the kanker sisters and as kevin opened his last gift he placed the big green bow on edd. "you're the best gift, ill unwrap you later" Edd blushed. Kevins eyes lit up when he pulled out a brand new helmet that was the same shade of blue as his boyfriends eyes. he looked inside to see the engraved words I LOVE YOU.

"so whenever im not around and you look in the helmet, im always saying i love you" edd smiled. kevin kissed his boyfriend so passionately. " I love you too dork"

... "hey i have a question, how did you guys begin? im a sucker for love stories" Jimmy said as he sat next to the bonfire along with everyone else. "yeah i'd like to know too" lee said while getting the smores. Kevin and double D smiled at each other and giggled.

"Well my curious friends, it happened during one summer night last year ... "

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Then & Now: The Begining

_(one summer night around 1:30am) 1 week till the 4th of july._

edd sat up from his bed. looking around his room. reading all his labels making sure eddy didn't switch them around again. he couldn't sleep, he had a lot on his mind, secretly he missed his parents. "tea would be heavenly right now" edd sighed as he swung his feet off his bed and place them in his bunny slippers and heads downstairs. he turned on the stove and boils the water few mins later he sits at the table and takes his first sip. _Ahhh_ he thought. half way finished he hears a big crash and someone screaming "FUCK". edd throws on his sweater and heads out to see the one and only Kevin Barr who crashed his bike into the trash cans.

"k-kevin?"

"ah, ow. h-hey double D. care to give me a hand here?" kevin said threw his obvious pain. he scraped up his left leg and a cut on his cheek. Edd held out a hand and helped kevin up. _My word._ edd thought as he blushed.

"what on earth are you doing riding your bike this late at night?" edd said concerned. "come inside, i have a first aid kit". wrapping his arm around kevin to help lead him inside. "thanks dork, i always take my baby out when i cant sleep. how come your awake"

"same as you, couldnt sleep" edd sighed. he placed kevin on the sofa and pulled his coffee table up to rest kevins leg on it. "ill be right back with the first aid kit"

While grabbing the first aid kid edd couldnt help but tremble a little. "oh dear, hes in my house" he says to himself. _What on earth were you thinking. the house isnt even cleaned for today. filthy filthy._ Edd hurried with the first aid kit eager to help his crush feel better.

Kevin looked around the house and was impressed with the video games and systems he had. _hmm i guess the dork isnt that much of a dork after all._ he thought to himself. he looked at edd who came into the room with his first aid kit. edd sat next to kevins leg and pulled out his disinfected spray, alcohol, peroxide, cotton balls and band aids. "you can never be to safe with cleaning wounds, now this might sting a little" as edd placed the cotton ball soaked in alcohol on kevins leg.

"AHH Fuck dork that hurts" kevin yelled pulling his leg back.

 _big baby._ edd thought to himself. "my apologizes kevin but this wound needs to be cleaned up" edd places the bandages on kevins legs then looks at his face to see the cut on his cheek. kevin was looking to his left and noticed a movie he liked. "no way dude you got zombie munchers 3?" kevin smiles as he turns to face edd but meets another cotton ball soaked in alcohol to his face. squezzing his eyes shut and clenching his fists trying not to yell.

 _Big baby._ edd thought again and smiled revealing his gap. once the pain went away, double D placed a bandage on kevins cheek. kevin opened his eyes and edd meets a pair of the most beautiful green eyes hes ever seen and the green eyes stare back into his blue eyes and his heart sank while still placing a bandage on kevins check. both their hearts beating rapidly. _my those eyes are amazing_. edd thought to himself. *clears throat* "well kevin seems ur wounds have been sanitized and sealed. please do be careful, riding at night can be very dangerous. exhibit A" as edd points to kevins leg and giggles. "yeah, you're right i was heading home anyway." kevin laughs. "listen, thanks for your help, uh i'm throwing a party this Friday, you should come" as he rubs the back of his neck and heads out the door.

"will do kevin, sounds like fun. goodnight" as edd closes the door. he leans his back against the door and slides down while he brings his hat down to cover his eyes. _those eyes, that smile, how could i ever tell him my true feelings he probably wont even feel the same way._ he thought to himself. sitting for 5 mins he got up and made his way to his room. "tomorrow's another day." edd smiled.

...

Kevin locked his door as he headed to his garage to grab his old baby. motorcycles are much to loud to be riding around the cul-de-sac this late. once he hopped on his old baby he started to pedal and make his way around the cul-de-sac. "i really need to clear my head" kevin sighed. about 5 minutes later he sees a light to someones house turn on in the distance. _dork_. he thought to himself but secretly wanted to know why he was awake at this time. approaching double Ds house he couldnt help but stare and wonder why his secret crush was up so late. he lost his balanced and ended up crashing into the trashcans in front of double Ds house. "FUCK" he yelled. _crap i think he heard me_. he thought. "i gotta get up quick before he co-" he was saying to himself before he heard edd come out.

"k-kevin?"

"ah, ow. h-hey double D. care to give me a hand here?" _crapppppp_. kevin screams on the inside. _what do i say what do i do. hes holding out his hand_. kevin grabs double Ds hand and gets pulled up. kevin felt sparks. _damn_ he thought as he started to blush.

"what on earth are you doing riding your bike this late at night?" "come inside, i have a first aid kit".

"thanks dork, i always take my baby out when i cant sleep. how come your awake"

"same as you, couldnt sleep" edd sighed. kevin started to observe the house. _cool hes got all the lastest video games and systems, hmm i guess the dork isnt such a dork after all._ he thought to himself. kevin looked to see edd coming in with the first aid kit and sat next to his leg. _what does he need all that stuff for_.

. "AHH Fuck dork that hurts" " kevin yelled pulling his leg back. _why did i scream that loud, ugh he probably thinks im a punk now_. thinking to himself. . "my apologizes kevin but this wound needs to be cleaned up" ed places the bandages on kevins legs then looks at his face to see the cut on his cheek. kevin was looking to his left and noticed a movie he liked. "no way dude you got zombie munchers 3?" _thats pretty rad_. he thought he turns to face edd but meets another cottonball soaked in alcohol to his face. squezzing his eyes shut and clenching his fists trying not to yell. once the pain went away he felt double D placing a bandage on his cheek. opening his eyes he meets a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes hes ever seen and the blue eyes stare back into his green eyes and his heart sank. _those eyes are amazing_. kevin thought to himself.

*clears throat* "well kevin seems ur wounds have been sanitized and sealed. please do be careful, riding at night can be very dangerous. exhibit A" as edd points to kevins leg and giggles. "yeah, you're right i was heading home anyway." kevin laughs. _i was only out for 15 mins._ "listen, thanks for your help, uh im throwing a party this friday, you should come" as he rubs the back of his neck and heads out the door.

"will do kevin, sounds like fun. goodnight" as edd closes the door.

kevin looks back at the door and continues to rub the back of his neck. those eyes, _that smile, how could i ever tell him my true feelings he probably wont even feel the same way_. he thought to himself. standing there for 5 mins he walked to trash can and retrieved his baby and made his back home. "tomorrows another day." kevin smiled.

... TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Connecting through baby

(bone fire)

"Love at first sight" Jimmy yelled and gave a girly squeal.

"Awwww" all 3 kankers said in unison.

Kevin holding double D really close, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"so what happened next, i gotta know" Sarah sat up excitedly practically bouncing off her seat.

"well, after that moment i went home and thought to myself, could this really be happening?. i had to get close to him and tell him how i feel, even if it meant getting shut down. the next day i was pacing back and forth in my room trying to figure out how i could get his attention and hang out with me ..." kevin explained as he smiled

(Monday 2:15pm) 4 _days until the the 4th of July & Kevins party._

 _Hmm_. " I could ask him to tutor me, but school isn't for 2 more months. i could ask to do a scam with him, _ugh_ but he hasn't done scams in years." kevin says to himself walking rapidly back and forth in his room. upon walking towards his bed for the 10th time he looks at his to do list for today.

\- take out trash

\- vacuum

\- clean baby

\- do laundry

"THAT'S IT" he yelled excitedly as he ran downstairs, across his living room, out the door and to the garage. he placed his "baby" outside and gathered the bucket of water, soap, sponges, and everything else he needs for baby to shine bright and beautiful. kevin runs to double Ds house and stops at the front door to catch his breath so he wont seem so eager. *knock,knock* "one moment please" you could hear edd yelling through the door. edd looked through the peep hole and his heart began to race. "hello kevin, everything ok?" edd asked as he opened the door. "yeah dork, i was just wondering if you would like to help me clean my motorcycle." edd crocked an eyebrow "may i ask why?"

"uh. i thought since you cleaned my cuts so well last night, you'd be great at cleaning my ride. _smooth._ kevin thought to himself "umm I -" edd was cut off "look, i thought it be cool if me and you hung out together, honestly" kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "really? ok then, sure" edd runs upstairs for a change clothes _oh dear kevin wants to hang out what could this mean?_ edd thought to him self as he put on his old orange shirt. he grabs his gloves, takes a deep breath and heads downstairs. "lets go" as edd closes his front door, locks it and makes his way to across the street, kevin followed. as they reached kevins garage edd put his gloves on. "geez edd your'e not going into surgery, your'e washing a motorcycle" kevin laughs as he tosses edd a wet, soapy sponge. "scrub and handles."edd just looked at him and smiled. "will do kevin."

 _30 mins later_.

 _hes probably bored._ kevin thought to himself. "kevin to you have anything to dry your _babys_ handles with." edd asks. "sure" _this should be fun_ "here catch." kevin tosses a rag to edd hoping to catch the perfect reaction. edd catches the rag and his face says it all, throwing it back to kevin. "good lord kevin, that rag is filthy." edd yells, but all kevin could do was die laughing on the floor and says between his breaths "yeah, ah ha, that's the, haha rag i cleaned *deep breath* babys tires with, your face was priceless." as kevin continues to laugh "im probably contaminated with what could be thousands of different types of germs and bacteria." edd whines. "i need a shower."

"oh, i got you covered" kevin stands up, picks up the hose, turns the nob and ... SPLASH!

"KEVINNNNNN" edd screams and giggles. "there your'e not _filthy_ anymore" kevin mocks the word filthy and bursts out laughing again. laughing so hard his eyes are squezzed shut and and he grabbing his stomach trying to breath between laughter. edd notices kevin not paying attention and walks towards the bucket with dirty soapy water, grabs it and pours it on kevin. "who's the filthy one now" edd laughs. kevin lifts the bucket just above his eyes and sees edd with a huge smile on his face. "who knew cleaning a motorcycle would be so fun." edd giggles. kevin spits out some water. " i did, dork." they both laugh. " well, i presome your _baby_ is clean." edd says as he wipes his face with a clean rag. "yeah, shes perfect" as kevin squezzed the bottom of his old green shirt and water came out.

"well kevin i had a nice time helping you clean baby, we should do this again sometime, but i am in desperate need of a shower and i shall be heading home. thanks for inviting me" edd waves goodbye to kevin. "cool, no problem" kevin closes his garage door and heads inside his house to go shower. _best day ever_. he thought as the hot water hits him. back in edds house the shower is running and hes scrubbing away like his life depended on it. after he washes up and gets dressed he lays in bed. _5pm_. edd receives a text.

kevin: **hey, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow.**

Dork: **cant, i have volunteer work tomorrow, but im about to make dinner your'e more than welcome to come over for some. ed, eddy, well basically everyone will be coming by also. kind of a last minute plan.**

kevin: **cool i bring some sodas and chips since i cant cook that well lol**

Dork: **very well :]**

 _7pm._ edd finished his bakedziti and chocolate cake. ed had made homemade mashed potatoes and of course his gravy. eddy brought rice. nazz was on her way with two whole chickens, nat was bringing the salad and fruits. jimmy and sarah was in charge of bringing chocolate vanilla and cookies and cream ice cream. kankers brought the macaroni salad and johnny was helping rolf bring in the squids and fish. plank just watched.

after 30 mins. everyone was there and the food was set on the table as kevin put all the sodas in the fridge. everyone sat down and gt ready to serve themselves and eat. the dishes were passed down everyone like if it was thanksgiving dinner. "ed, this gravy is actually really good" nazz acknowledged. "thanks, i made it myself" ed replied. "do you want more macaroni salad double d?" marie says as she gets uncomfortably close to edds face. and sitting in front of edd kevin there with a little green monster on his shoulder as he watches marie get super close. "no thank you marie" as edd grabs another sccop of his bakedziti and slaps it on his plate. marie gets up to go back to her seat, obviously upset, but accidentally move the table a bit and edd fork flls under the table. "oh dear" edd said. kevin notices and offers to help as he goes under the table to help find the fork. edd and kevin both reached for the fork and their hands touched. hearts began to race as they looked up at each other. blue and green eyes met, and they both blushed. "um, thank you for helping me retrieve my fork kevin." "uh, yeah um no problem." the boys both got up and smiled at each other. thank god everyone was amused at johnny and plank giving themselves brain freeze they didnt notice edd and kevin looking at each other constantly and smiling. all but marie. after everyone had their dinner and dessert cleaning up and watching 1 zombie movie it was 10:30 at night and everyone went home. kevin stood behind only for a few minutes. "thanks for inviting me, i had a really good time and that cake was delicious, oh and i would like that recipe for your bakedziti" as kevin cut himself one last huge peice of cake to take home. he even grabbed the whole bucket of chocolate ice cream. "your'e welcome kevin, the sodas was good too" edd giggled.

"well since your'e busy tomorrow, how about the next day? i could use a buddy to keep me company while i shop for party supplies" as kevin gave a pound to edd and heads out the door " i would very much like that kevin, goodnight" as edd closes the door. "goodnight ... dork" kevin whispered to himself as he turned around and walked home. kevin couldnt wait for Wednesday to come faster. he made a list of things to do for tomorrow to keep him occupied. edd dreaded the fact that he has to do volunteer work but the faster the day goes by the faster he can spend time with kevin.


	4. Volunteer

**thanks AryaElda22 && Erinleigh121 for the reviews. sorry it took a while but thanks to the help of a new friend i got chapter 4 completed. a little insider of my story. i like to add facts and certain detail to my story. if you noticed in chapter 1 for example when the cul-de-sac kids reminisced those memories were actual scenes from season 1 and the ed edd and eddy movie. i should be uploading chapter 5 soon. thanks for reading. sorry its short.**

 **...**

* _beep beep beep_ *

Edd swings his hand and hits the snooze button. bringing his hand back to his side he lifts himself to sit up in his bed. he stretches and lets out a big yawn. he looks out his window to see rain falling. "summer rains you can never predict them." he giggled to himself. he showers, brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast, grab his car keys and heads out to his garage. as he drove out his garage he looked to across the street hoping to see kevin through his window, but being that it was early in the morning kevin was still sleeping. edd drove off and turns on his radio while he makes his was to the vet clinic for a day of volunteer work.

...

"Good morning shadow." edd says while he pets the 6 month old husky that greeted him at the door. _woof woof_.

" Good morning edd, how are you this morning?" asked Dr. Miro as she approached edd with a hand stretched out for a handshake. " Good morning melody, i'm fine and you?" edd replied while shaking her hand. " Good so far. its going to be pretty busy today with boarding and surgeries, are you ready for it?"

"yes ma'am"

"cool, so you already know my rules, since your a volunteer i just need you to clean the kennels, feed and walk the dogs that are boarding, same with cats and prepare the other kennels for the pets that will be hospitalized after surgery" the doc explained.

"got it." edd smiled and started walking back to the back.

" oh and _one more thing_." the doc said in her imitation of uncle from Jackie Chan adventures. "shadows going home today so get his things ready, it should all be in the boarding room."

"yes ma'am" as edd bowed down with a giggle.

...

4 hours later after finishing up a kennel for a pet that was currently in surgery. all the dogs kennels was cleaned, and dogs walked, all the cats were feed and litter cleaned, it was time for edd to go on lunch. just in time the rain stopped so edd went to the nearby park and had a salad that he made at home. once he finished he still had 30 mins to kill so he just stood sitting there enjoying the view and the breeze.

* _bling_ * edd picks up his phone to find a text.

Kevin: **Hey dork, just wanted to see how your day was going or whatever.**

Dork: **Hello kevin, my day is going very well thank you. i just finished enjoying a salad i made for myself. hows your day going ?**

Kevin: **mines is ok i guess, just bored .. like super bored. you're still coming with me to get the party supplies tomorrow right ?**

Dork: **yes, excuse me i have to get back.**

Kevin: **choice, see you tomorrow.**

Kevin smiled as he set his phone down. The dork had gotten into his head. He was like a fungi, he couldn't shake him. Not that he wanted to.

Edd couldn't stop smiling as he got back. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Kevin Barr that made him feel right. " hey edd, how was your lunch?" the doc asked as she placed a cat in her kennel. "delightful" edd replied. " good, well the last two surgeries rescheduled and everything here is pretty much done, shadows getting picked up in a few so once hes gone you can go home." doc explained. "okay" edd couldn't stop smiling. almost 10 mins later the door opened and someone came in.

"hi, i'm here to pick up shadow for my aunt."

edd shivered as he recognized that voice. as edd approached the front with shadow and his belongings, edd swallowed the lump in his throat. "here's shado- oh hello Marie."

"double D, what are you doing here?" as marie approached edd so uncomftorably close to his face. " i uh- volunteer here" edd shaked as he took a step back.

"really?" marie says excitedly as she took a step forward to him. "well, i guess i should pick up my aunts dog more often. i look forward to seeing you soon sweetums." she winked as she walked out with shadow.

"oh dear" edd said to himself as he pulled his hat over his eyes. "well that was weird." edd jumped a little being startled by the doc who was watching the whole time. "i assume you know her?".

"yes, i grew up with her and her sisters chasing me and my friends because they had crushes on us, but i wonder if she will ever see that im just not interested. its been 6 years." edd explains shaking, still being a little startled. the doc knew how to sneak up on people, she loves their reactions. "well then, just head home and relax, she'll find out eventually. i could spay her for you" the doc laughed.

"that wont be necessary melody, but thank you. i good rest sounds good, see you next week." edd waved as he made his way to his car. driving home edds smile came back once he remembered he would be spending a whole day with kevin tomorrow.

...

edd drove into his driveway. parked and exited his car. while locking his car he looked up across the street to see kevin waving at him from is window. edd blushed and waved back. he went straight for the shower and was in there for about an hour. after he washed up, ate dinner, cleaned up, picked out his outfit for tomorrow and watched 2 zombie movies. edd was ready for bed. "sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy" edd said to him self as he headed into his room and laid on his bed. after 15 mins of staring at the ceiling he picked up his phone.

Dork: hello kevin, sorry to bother you but i was wondering what time would we be going uh party shopping?

Kevin: you're never a bother dork, i would like to be there by 12. get everything early.

Dork: very well then, goodnight kevin.

Kevin: goodnight edd.

...

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	5. party hardy store

"crap, crap, crap" kevin said as hes running around his room like a mad man. "what to wear? what to wear?" he repeated as he opened his closet and pulled out his drawers. after 20 minutes of throwing his clothes around he finally picked out a short sleeve v-neck shirt and a pair of cargo pants. running downstairs and into his living room. he looks at his cable box its only 10:30am. he grabs his phone and keys and heads over to edds.

edd was just finishing his last bit of bacon he was cooking. pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and blue berry muffins were on the menu today. he made extra for kevin. *knock,knock* edd runs to the door and looks through the peephole. "good morning kevin" edd said as he opened the door. "good morning dork, you ready to go?"

"uh .. yes but, before we go i made breakfast for us. As you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day". edd replied as he stepped aside and pointed kevin to the kitchen. "choice" kevin said as he walked to the table and practically drowled when edd passed him his plate. a bit of a conversation started while they ate.

"this is really good" kevin said with a mouth full. "thank you, but please dont talk with your mouth full" edd giggled a little. "oh you don't like that? maybe this, AHHH" kevin opens his mouth fulled of chewed food. "kevin, that's repulsing" edd couldn't help but laugh a little. "you sound like my parents, you know the point of living on your own i making your own rules." kevin laughed. edd looked up at kevin smiled and then back down to his plate. kevin starred at as they stood quiet for about 5 minutes. then kevin spoke. "you miss your parents don't you D?"

"uh well" edd spoke while starring at his empty plate "i miss the little bit i saw of them, they were always on business trips. i barely got to see the,." water started to build up in edds eyes so he changed the subject. "so , what supplies do you need from the store?" edd asked. kevin held a finger up indicating to wait a minute wile he finished chewing and swallowing his food. "well. i need plates, cups, decorations, anything i find fit really." as kevin hand went down to touch the top of edds hand he smiled and said " and its ok to miss your parents D, even if you barely saw them, at least you still have something."

"thank you kevin, shall we go?" edd smiled

"sure, ill do the dishes too"

"that's quit alright kevin, im capable of do-" edd was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"you made breakfast, ill clean up, i got this" kevin said as he pulled his finger away and went to cleaning. edd couldn't stop blushing.

...

kevin and edd walked into the party hardy store and was welcomed by lee. "hi welcome to party hardy, oh kevin, double d whats up"

"salutations lee, we're here to pick up some party supplies for kevins party tomorrow" edd said

"yeah, you and your sisters are invited if you want to come" kevin said motioned edd to get a shopping cart.

"cool, ill let my sisters know. if you guys need help in here just let me know" lee told the boys as they walked to the first isle.

"thank you lee, will do" said edd.

.. "hey, what do you think?" kevin asked edd. edd turned around to see kevin wearing a tall red white and blue hat with a santa clause beard pointing saying "i want YOU to join the military"

"oh im very sorry UNCLE SAM but i am in no shape to join" edd replied while laughing. kevin already grab red, white and blue cups with star plates. a few streamers and some fireworks. the boys are now just goofing around a little. kevin took the hat and beard off and put it on edd. "i think you make a better uncle sam"

edd blushed. thank god the beard was covering it. kevin ran down the isle and put on a cowboy hat and grabbed fake guns, he turned around to face edd "draw" kevin pointed the fake guns to edd and made fake gun sounds "pew, pew, pew" edd dodges the fake bullets and grabs a pool noodle. "chargeeeee" edd said as he ran to kevin and hit him twice untill kevin grabbed it, took it away from edd and started hitting him back with it. "no fair" edd whined. "aww whats the matter - _hit_ \- you mad - _hit_ -"kevin teased. edd grabbed the viking hat that was in sight and placed it on his head in a bulls stance ready to attack. edd kicked his feet twice and ran towards kevin knocking him down. hard. "oh dear, kevin im sorry" edd said. "nice one dork, you got me good" kevin replied and they both burst into laughter.

and on the other end of the isle was lee standing with marie. "since when do they hang out?" marie questioned lee "beats me, they came in today for some party supplies for the party tomorrow and kevin invited us." lee said. "friendships like these don't just form you know, they hated each other growing up, something has to be *GASP*" marie couldn't look away. she watched as edd held out a hand to kevin to pull him up from the floor, once both men were standing they couldn't let go of each others hands and they both just starred at each other smiling and blushing. edd pulled his hand back and got really nervous "i b-believe we forget the umm n-napkins, yes! ill go retrieve some" edd hurried to two isles down. kevin just smiled as he watched.

"lee did you see that?" marie said pissed "sure did, looks like kevin and edd got a thing" lee replied "no, they cant have a thing i'm his thing" marie said through her teeth. lee just looked at marie and knew something was going on in her head. "marie, you have to jump that ship. its been years and double d has never shown you that type of attention and its clear why. let. it. go" marie put her fingers in her ears and pretended not to hear anything her sister was saying. "i think im going to go have a chat with mr. party host" marie said while walking away. lee yelled "marie get back here" "MARIE!"

"sorry sis cant hear you" she laughed until she reached kevin. "hey mr. party host"

two isles down edd was looking for 2 ply napkins in the colors red, white and blue, and maybe some stars. _oh dear. that was embarrassing._ edd was lost in his thoughts grabbing the napkins. "hey dude" edd jumped up and turned around so quick he almost gave himself whiplash. "oh, salutations nazz, my apologies i didn't see you there" "no biggie, so what brings you here?" "oh well i'm assisting kevin in shopping for party supplies" "really, where is kevin?" nazz asked "i think hes still in the toy isle" edd giggled a little. "figures thats where he'll be such a big kid" nazz laughed "what brings you here nazz?" "oh well, i came to pick up a few snacks and sodas for kevins party tomorrow." "oh, i see. pepsi wild cherry is my favorite" edd teased. "ill be sure to grab one" nazz softly punched edds arm. back in the toy isle.

"hey my. party host"

"oh, hey marie" kevin said as he placed the cowboy hat back on the wall. "what you doing?"

"oh nothing came to see my sister at work, and i just happened to see you and double d playing like 5 year olds" marie replied

"you saw that?" kevin couldn't help but laugh as he placed the viking hat and guns on the display where they came from.

"yeah and then some." marie smirked but you can see that shes pissed. "what do you mean?" kevin asked with a confused face. marie bent down to grab the pool noodle "i mean i saw the way you two looked at each other and i gotta tell you im not happy about it" marie begins to hit kevin with the noodle. "double d is my boyfriend- _hit_ \- and you cant have him- _hit_ -and ill make sure of that- _hit_ - _hit_ - _hit_ " "ow, ow" kevin grabs the captain america shield to block the pool noddle hits. "ok, 1. edd isn't your boyfriend- _block_ \- 2 he never will be- _block_ -and 3 what makes you think he wont want to be with me- _block_ - _block_ -" marie throws the noodle and grabbed the mind craft sword and started to stab kevin with it.

"AHH" edd and nazz looked at each other "what was that?"nazz asked. "i don't know, shall we check it out" edd replied. "yeah dude lets go" nazz and edd ran to the isle where the noise was coming from and to their shock it was kevin and marie fighting in the toy isle. "hes not into you so just deal with it" kevin blocked with the captian america shield and poked her with a red lightsabor."marie was striking back with her sword making kevin step back a few times, he stepped on a tiny bouncy ball and fell back. just when marie was about to jump on him lee came to grab marie "that's it, your'e going to get me fired if you dont cut this out, go home and we will have this discussion later and for this your cleaning my room and doing my laundry" lee yelled as she pushed marie out the store. "what was that about" nazz asked as she and edd helped kevin up. "um nothing, just a little disagreement that's all." kevin said as he placed the shield and lightsabor away. "ok then, ill text you later kevin i got a few things to pick up, bye double d, bye kevin" nazz waved as she walked to the snack isle. "care to explain?" edd asked with arms crossed "it was a disagreement nothing to worry about trust me" kevin replied with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "ok well i got the napkins i think were good here. ready to check out" edd said as he inspected the cart and placed the napkins in. he turned around and bursted into laughter. kevin was wearing a unicorn head and rapidly shaking his head and down screaming YESSSSSSS. the boys reached check out and headed towards the door. "uh D hold on i gotta speak to lee real quick" kevin said as he walked towards her. "i hope to apologize" edd said as he crossed his arms again. "yes mother" kevin teased and stuck out his tongue.

"hey lee"

"yeah kevin"

"look, im sorry about that your sist-"

"dont worry about it kevin, i tried to tell her to let it go, you know how she is. she just jealous you guys got a thing" lee popped her bubble gum

"you can tell? its that obvious, please don't say anything im giving it time to tell him" kevin begged

"dont worry, secret safe with me. as long as i get a big ass piece of cake tomorrow" lee laughed

"choice, marie can still come just make sure she don't try to fight me again" kevin laughed

" no problem, see you tomorrow." lee and kevin fist bumped and kevin went back to edd "did you apologize?" edd aksed "ughh yes." kevin threw his head back and giggled. and they walked out the store

( _back at the bonfire)_

"i remember that day, you and marie looked silly fighting with toys but it was pretty funny" nazz laughed "you two almost got me fired" lee said as she playfully threw popcorn at both kevin and marie.

"i said i was sorry" marie and kevin said at the same time.

"dude a captain america shield and a lightsabor?" nat giggled

"dont ask" kevin said

"you ended up texting me that night saying you had a huge crush on double d but just didnt know how to tell him" nazz said "you did?" edd questioned kevin "yeah, well i didnt know how to tell you and at the time the only people that knew about my sexuality was nazz and nat, and apparently lee and marie" kevin said as he chuckled a little.

"i gave him this great idea while helping his decorate the next day about taking you out to a nice dinner and telling you but apparently the universe thought otherwise" nazz said as she stuffed a smore in her mouth.

"what do you mean?" sarah asked

"as i was saying, we left the store and went home we didnt really speak that night or the next morning, nazz came over to help with the decorations and before we knew it we have 2 and half hours left till the party started" kevin said. he looked down at edd and smiled before he planted a kiss on this dorks soft perfect lips and continued to the story. "so anyways ..."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
